


Betrayal

by images_words



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Don't Hate Jenny, I swear, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: An alternate outcome of 4x11 in which they most definitely WERE exclusive...





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to use this space to apologize to Jenny... Jenny, I swear I don't hate you.  
> I know I'm making her out to be a cheating bitch in this story, because, well, she's a cheating bitch in this story. But I actually love her, and I love how happy she makes Ryan.

"Ryan, you got a minute? I need to talk to you." Castle didn't want to tell him, he didn't want to break his heart. But it was the right thing to do.  
"Yeah, sure. What's up?"  
Castle handed him Bailey's ledger. "I think you'll find a familiar face in there."  
Ryan grinned. "Oh my God, is it Beckett?"  
Castle sighed. "I wish it was, but not for the reason you think..." He took back the book and turned to the page that was about to break his friend's heart. "Beckett told me not to tell you... but I couldn't keep it from you, that would be wrong." He handed the ledger back over to Ryan.  
"...Jenny?"  
"I'm sorry, Ryan. And I'm sorry you had to find out like this."  
"No, it's... it's okay. Thanks for telling me, man. I, uh... I should go..."   
"Yeah, of course. Go, uh... go do your thing. Just... know that I'm here, if you need to talk." God, that sounded girly.   
"...Thanks, Castle."

***

Ryan leaned against the wall of the bathroom stall. He might have taken Castle up on his offer, but no way in Hell was he gonna let anyone see him cry, least of all Castle. He admired the man, both as a writer and as a person, and to break down in front of him like a child... it would be the ultimate humiliation.   
He took in a deep, shaky breath as tears slid down his cheeks. It was a long time ago, but that didn't do much to ease the pain. She had cheated on him. And he wanted to believe that it was only once, but he knew it wasn't. His breath hitched in his throat, causing him to let out a quiet, hiccuping sob. He stiffened, praying that there was no one else in the bathroom.  
No such luck.  
"Hey man, you okay in there?"  
Espo. Of course. Ryan tried to stay silent, hoping that Javi would just give it up and move on.  
It was a very unlucky day for Ryan.  
Another involuntary sob escaped him just as Esposito was about to leave.  
"Hey... listen, man, whatever's going on, you can talk to me. I know we probably don't know each other very well, I tend to stick to my little group, but I promise I'm a nice guy."  
Ryan almost smiled. That was just so... Javi.  
"Come on out. I don't bite, I just want to help."  
There it was. The Javier Effect. He had a way of getting people to open up, and Ryan was not immune. He peeked out of the stall. "Hey..."  
"Kevin? Hey, what's wrong?"  
Ryan let his friend pull him into a hug, the kind of hug he hadn't realized was exactly what he needed. "Javi, I... Jenny..."  
Javier sighed. "So Castle told you... I'm so sorry, man."  
"I trusted her..."  
"I know."  
They were silent for a moment. Then Javier spoke.  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I'm gonna call her... I'm gonna tell her the wedding's off. I know I should do it in person, but I just can't face her..."  
"I get it, man. Hey, uh... if you need somewhere to stay tonight, you can crash at my place. My couch is always open."  
Ryan laughed weakly. "Thanks, Javi."  
"Hey, what are friends for? Now come on, let's get you something to eat before that stupid cleanse of Jenny's kills you."


End file.
